<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обратный отсчёт by Oriona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004690">Обратный отсчёт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona'>Oriona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eversion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Suspense, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг игры. Без ознакомления с игрой лучше, пожалуй, не читать. Спойлеры ко всем игровым концовкам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обратный отсчёт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/gifts">Agres</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иллюзия</p><p>Гулибас Северный спрятал принцессу Нехему по ту сторону мира. Гулибас знал, что делает. Невозможно просто взять и вломиться в изнанку. Путь долог и труден. Путь полон опасностями. И чем дальше, тем опаснее, тем страшнее, тем кошмарней.<br/>Здесь ещё ощущалось дыхание света. Здесь ещё росли цветы, ещё виднелся солнечный луч. Но обитатели словно не ощущали его тепла. И мир их — словно собранный из заплаток, свинченный из деталей. Будто прикрылся ширмой, расставил декорации, подвесил облака из ваты на ниточках, чтобы выглядело убедительно — смотрите, у нас не хуже, чем у вас. А что скрывается за ватными облаками, какие чудовища, Зи Ти ещё предстояло выяснить.</p><p>Деструкция</p><p>Кто многократно выворачивает мир наизнанку, не боится смерти. Смерть для него — лишь очередная изнанка. Вторая. Третья. Четвёртая. Сколько их ещё?<br/>Местность словно нарочно наводит на такие мысли — она воплощение разрушения. Ватные облака обрывают нитки, треплются, разваливаются на части. Чахлые растения не зацветут никогда. Мёртвый кустарник не покроется листвой. Разве не является это предупреждением, что в конце такой дорожки поджидать может лишь отчаяние?<br/>Он ищет выход или стремиться покончить с этим скорей?<br/>Зачем он продолжает идти? Куда?</p><p>Стагнация</p><p>Они стояли друг напротив друга, молча, тягостно. И можно было почти вообразить себе, как копится слеза, готовая скатиться по щеке принцессы. Но Нехема оставалась неподвижна, лишь смотрела и смотрела, и смотрела. И Зи Ти смотрел. И кровью обливалось его сердце.<br/>Где он ошибся? Почему свернул не туда?<br/>Ведь это он приговорил их к вечному заточению — и судьба им теперь бесконечно тянуться друг к другу, бесконечно не знать утешения. Они близко, но так далеко. Они никогда не будут вместе.</p><p>Аллюзия</p><p>И горы вдалеке отрастили себе зубы, чтобы пожрать ватные облака, не иначе. Да о чём говорить? Если приглядеться, там не только зубы, но и нечто, похожее на руки. Больше они не кажутся незыблемым элементом ландшафта, не кажутся хоть сколько-нибудь надёжными.<br/>Живые?<br/>Ничто более не кажется надёжным.<br/>Что ещё живое в этом потерявшем свои стабильные очертания мире?<br/>Вода? У неё теперь тоже есть руки?</p><p>Аберрация</p><p>Одноглазые твари тоже отрастили зубы. Растения превратились в смертоносные шипы. Одноглазые твари не боятся шипов, а шипы не боятся тварей. Не иначе как каждый из них принимает другого за своего — и зубы похожи на шипы.<br/>Зачем идти вперёд? И вперёд ли, когда всё перемешалось? Может, он пятится в обратном направлении, просто не понимает этого, потому что даже звуки этого мира сводят с ума.<br/>Земля осыпается под ногами. Она отвергает его, отказывается держать. Он чужой здесь, среди бурлящего жизнью враждебного окружения.</p><p>Коллизия</p><p>Они тоже живые. Одноглазые камни пополнили ряды одноглазых тварей. И что-то подсказывает Зи Ти, что где-то там, за спокойной неторопливостью, одноглазые камни тоже прячут свои зубы — такие же острые, как улыбки одноглазых тварей.<br/>Ни одно живое существо не способно выжить в этом мире, не поменявши сути своей. Зи Ти вздрагивает каждый раз, как на ум ему приходит подобная мысль.<br/>А что, если принцесса Нехема уже испорчена? Как много времени она здесь провела? Он почти достиг цели, ему осталась буквально пара шагов, но что ждёт его за углом?<br/>Какую тайну скрывает этот гнетущий перестук сердца?</p><p>Индукция</p><p>Зи Ти очнулся на цветочной поляне. Светило солнышко, порхали бабочки. Зи Ти приподнялся с тихим стоном и, услышав мелодично-переливчатое журчание ручья, пополз к воде.<br/>Он хотел напиться, но в ужасе отшатнулся от своего отражения. Гулибас намеревался похитить принцессу? Чёрта с два. Это был лишь отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы Зи Ти опрометчиво кинулся наперерез непримиримому врагу.<br/>А потом вспышка, боль в каждой клеточке тела — Зи Ти будто швыряло волной прибоя о скальные гряды много часов кряду, — и вот он тут. Изуродованный, измочаленный, измотанный.<br/>Зи Ти стиснул зубы и, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть этого кошмара, макнул голову в воду несколько раз. Поднялся, выпрямился, встряхнулся. Постарался не думать о том, как сильно его передёргивает от ужаса и отвращения; о том, что он — двуглазый урод. Постарался не рассматривать безобразные растения и омерзительно яркие, вопящие об опасности цвета нового мира. Постарался сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно.<br/>Ему нужно вернуться домой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>